Daddy's Blessing
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hanya sekelumit curahan hati seorang Hyuuga Hiashi di hari pernikahan sang Anak. Mentioned NaruHina! Dedicated for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration


**Sebelumnya Nai ingin promo nih. Project ff Nai kolaborasi dengan Atharu dan Aoi Aysel. Judulnya Chemical Love.**

 **Dipublish di akun ffn Atharu dan akun wattpad Aoi Aysel. Jangan lupa mampir ya ^^**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **Another fanfiction story for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration event**

 **.**

 **PROMPT : AYAH**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daddy's Blessing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkahku semakin lama semakin lambat. Aku tidak tahu apakah gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingku merasakannya. Tangan bergetar saat jemarinya meremas erat lenganku. Aku menelan ludah kasar. Rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti sampai di sini. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Sorot mataku tajam saat menatap lurus ke depan. Sosok laki-laki muda yang berpenampilan cukup rapi membuatku terusik. Mata birunya yang berbinar menatap mendamba pada gadisku membuat tangan ini gatal ingin menamparnya. Cengiran konyolnya yang mirip rubah ekor sembilan itu terlihat menantangku. Belum lagi saat melirik ke samping, kudapati gadisku menatapnya memuja. Lihat saja pipinya yang merona merah. Padahal seharusnya rona itu untukku. Lihat saja bibir mungilnya yang tersenyum lembut, padahal seharusnya senyum itu ditujukan padaku.

Ah... Rasanya semakin kesal.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menghentikan langkah, atau bila perlu berbalik pergi dan menarik gadis ini bersamaku. Tapi apa daya jika saat ini aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku bukanlah tokoh utama dari cerita. Terlebih delikan tajam kudapatkan dari seorang wanita tua berpenampilan muda, yang kini tengah berdiri di ujung ruangan. Seolah tatapannya hendak mengulitiku.

Aku terus berjalan bersama gadisku. Melewati barisan tamu undangan yang menatap kami tersenyum. Terkadang bisikan-bisikan mereka terdengar sampai ke gendang telinga. Dan itu cukup mengganggu tentu saja.

" _Benar-benar cantik..."_

" _Ahh... kawaiii..."_

Tentu saja, memang apa yang kau harapkan dari gadisku?

" _Mereka benar-benar cocok."_

" _Tentu saja, laki-lakinya kan juga tampan."_

" _Kyaaa... serasi sekali..."_

 **Twitch!**

Apa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ocehan mereka? Atau harus aku sendiri yang turun tangan dengan menebas mereka satu persatu? Mumpung katanaku sedang menganggur.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku merasakan remasan kencang di lengan. Aku tersenyum melirik ke arah gadisku. Dia benar-benar cantik. Riasan minimalis yang dipoleskan di wajahnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya yang alami. Gaun putih paduan satin dan brokat dengan kerah rendah membalut tubuhnya sempurna. Rambut indigonya digelung ke atas dan diberi aksesoris bunga besar berwarna violet (hm... aku juga tidak tahu nama bunga ini). Mata bulatnya berbinar sepadan dengan senyum merekah yang bertengger di bibirnya yang mungil.

 _Ckittt_

Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sakit. Bukan sebab apa, ini hanya lantaran aku teringat akan sesuatu. Bahwasanya senyum manis nan menggemaskan gadisku ini bukanlah untukku. Aku kecewa sebenarnya. Ingin menangis. Tapi ya... gengsi masih menguasaiku. Jadi kubiarkan saja rasa ngilu ini bersarang di dada.

Langkah kami berdua semakin mendekati tujuan. Kupejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengusir gangguan pikiran yang baru saja melintas. Kumantapkan diri untuk melanjutkan langkah, tepat saat kelopak mataku terbuka.

Ternyata waktu begitu cepat berjalan.

Kini kami sudah berada tepat di hadapan laki-laki itu. Seorang laki-laki berrambut kuning, pipinya dihiasi goresan yang mirip kumis. Iris matanya biru, jernih kuakui. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tak berhenti menorehkan senyum lima jari dari awal acara ini dimulai.

Aku berusaha mengkondisikan diri. Memaksa setiap otot wajahku untuk bekerjasama. Menarik sudut bibir agar beranjak dari posisi semula membentuk lengkungan kurva hiperbola positif yang diputar sembilan puluh derajat.

Kurasakan perlahan gadisku melangkah maju. Cukup pelan. Namun belum juga melepaskan gandengan tangannya dariku. Aku terhenyak.

Kami-sama.

Tidak bisakah waktu benar-benar Kau hentikan saat ini?

Aku menelan ludah kasar. Seiring langkah kaki gadisku, tanganku perlahan turun. Dari sebuah gandengan mengendur menjadi sekedar genggaman. Kuremas jemarinya pelan. Air mataku nyaris turun saat menatap mata opalnya yang memandangku lembut. Penuh keyakinan.

Dan ketika tautan itu benar terlepas, runtuhlah pertahananku.

Pertahanan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi.

Air mataku menetes dengan tidak tahu dirinya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berusaha mengusapnya. Kubiarkan tetes demi tetes mengalir menuruni pipiku yang mulai tirus.

Kutatap nyalang tangan gadisku yang telah berpindah tempat, menggenggam tangan laki-laki lain. Hatiku terasa nyeri. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini sampai-sampai gadisku berpaling dariku? Apa selama ini segala yang kuberikan tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Apa yang salah?

Mataku membelalak lebar saat melihat gadisku kini berlari, menjauhi laki-laki itu. Berlari mendekatiku dan...

Memelukku...

Bahunya yang terbuka bergetar. Selanjutnya kurasakan bagian dadaku basah.

Aku tersenyum. Kubalas pelukannya dengan erat. Kucium puncak kepalanya yang menguarkan aroma lavender.

"Ayah jangan menangis. Hinata tidak akan meninggalkan Ayah. Hinata tetap puteri Ayah."

Kami-sama!

Kenapa kau buat harga diriku benar-benar turun saat ini? Pelukanku semakin erat saat air mataku mulai berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

Sepertinya suasana di ruangan ini menjadi hening. Para tamu undangan terlihat ikut terbawa dalam cerita sedih yang kuciptakan.

Aku melerai pelukan. Memandang iris yang sama dengan milikku. Bibirku tersenyum dan akupun mengangguk.

"Pergilah. Dia laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab. Semoga aku tidak salah memilihnya sebagai penggantiku."

Gadisku tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Oh tidak!

Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku menelan ludah saat melirik dan mendapati wanita berrambut pirang di sudut ruangan itu tengah mendelik tajam. Terlebih saat aku menyadari satu hal.

Ada noda hitam di sudut mata gadisku.

 _Glek_

Sepertinya _make-up_ di tepi kelopak matanya luntur.

Whoaaaa...

Lekas saja kualihkan pandanganku pada gadisku yang kini telah kembali berjalan menuju kekasih hatinya.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku yang berdiri di posisi laki-laki itu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengelus-elus perut istriku yang membesar. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menimang bayi kecilku yang manis. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menegurnya saat gadisku kalah bertanding dengan adiknya dan memutuskan harapanku untuk menjadikannya ketua Klan.

Rasanya baru kemarin...

Dan ternyata saat ini gadis kecilku sudah beranjak dewasa.

Ayah bangga padamu, Nak.

Ayah bangga pada Hinata.

Berbahagialah selalu bersamanya.

Betapa beruntung laki-laki bodoh itu bisa mendapatkanmu.

Bahkan saat dia masih dibenci oleh orang-orang. Bahkan saat dia masih seorang pembuat onar. Bahkan saat dia masih belum apa-apa. Kau sudah mengaguminya. Kau sudah mendambanya. Kau sudah jatuh padanya.

Kali ini Ayah hanya bisa mendukungmu. Ayah yakin pilihanmu itu tepat, Hinata. Meski Ayah enggan mengakuinya.

Lagi...

Berbahagialah anakku...

.

" _Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu yang sah? Apakah kau mau bersumpah untuk mencintai, menghormati, menyayangi dan selalu jujur padanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu yang sah? Apakah kau mau bersumpah untuk mencintai, menghormati, menyayangi dan selalu jujur padanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"_

" _Ya."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana minna dengan cerita ini? hehehe...**

 **Jujur Nai nangis pas bikin** _ **scene**_ **Hinata peluk Hiashi hihihihi...**

 **Silakan menuliskan uneg-uneg di kolom review ya. Bisa saran, kritik atau** _ **flame**_ **. Tentu saja sertakan alasan logisnya ^^**


End file.
